BLACK
by Leanne Black
Summary: Sirius Black era el hombre perfecto para ella pero ella siempre fue bastante promedio como para competir con las rubias tontas que estaban a su alrededor. Pero ella fue la única que verdaderamente amó su negro corazón.


Sirius Black era el hombre perfecto para ella, lo amaba y siempre lo haría.

Nunca fue la más bonita, siempre hubo otras más rubias, con los ojos más azules, con el cuerpo perfecto, con la sangre más pura… pero nunca hubo otra más inteligente y que lo amara más. O por lo menos eso es lo que la consolaba por las noches.

Lo perdió en el exacto momento en el que lo conoció. Supo inmediatamente que lo suyo nunca prosperaría, ella era hija de muggles y él el heredero de la familia mágica más longeva y de sangre pura que se hubiera visto jamás. ¿Por qué tuvo esperanzas entonces? Porque era una más de las estúpidas que se enamoraba de él con la esperanza de que él lo hiciera también.

Todo mundo siempre dijo que todos los Black tenían negro el corazón pero eso a ella nunca le importó, no podía importarle porque ella amaba ese negro corazón que tenía Sirius.

- ¿Qué haces?

Era un maravilloso día de primavera, la nieve había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo ya, el sol brillaba espléndidamente, el pasto era de un bello color esmeralda, las flores alegraban todo con sus bellos colores y maravilloso perfume y los pájaros cantaban una hermosa canción. Pero todo eso quedó opacado por el sonido de su voz y a partir de ese momento fue lo único que pudo escuchar, al diablo todo lo demás.

-Estudiando- le respondió sin levantar la vista de su libro, no quería verlo porque entonces sí que todo se iría al diablo en verdad.

-Ya lo sabes todo, para que te molestas.

El olor a tabaco impregnó el ambiente. Había salido de la sala común deseando no encontrárselo, ese día no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para verlo o para hablar con él. Se sentó a la sombra de su árbol favorito y se evadió leyendo.

-Esta prohibido fumar en el castillo.

-No estoy dentro del castillo, estamos en los jardines- le respondió y ella supo que tenía puesta en los labios su sonrisa de lado, esa que solo se ponía cuando salía a cazar. Casi estaba segura que llevaba la chamarra de cuero, esa que tanto le gustaba.

-Creí que saldrías con James. ¿No es lo qué hacen todos los fines?

Él resopló molesto antes de sentarse a su lado y quitarle el libro que tenía en las manos. Sí llevaba puesta la chamarra de cuero, la pudo sentir.

-Él anda detrás de unas piernas largas y una cabellera rojiza- dijo con amargura, echando un poco más de humo por la boca.

-Lily es su novia.

-Sólo es una diversión, pronto se aburrirá de ella y todo volverá a ser como era antes- la amargura en su voz nunca había sido tan patente como en ese momento. Tuvo que contenerse a sí misma para no volverse y abrazarlo.

-Y supongo que tú sabes mucho de eso, ¿cierto?

Sirius no respondió pero sí realizó un movimiento muscular que la desconcertó, los dos se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato, cada vez estaban más cerca uno del otro a pesar de que ella no se había movido ni un milímetro.

-No todas las chicas… no quise decir… Emily…- pero volvió a guardar silencio. Sirius no era bueno con las palabras- Yo siempre… ¡Demonios!- Sirius se abalanzó sobre ella y se quedó a milímetros de su rostro, quería…

-Tengo que irme- Emily se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, no podía… no quería…- Tengo novio- le dijo deseando que eso lo detuviera, lo detuviera todo, para después darse vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

-Te está engañando.

-Lo sé- le contestó, apenas si había dado un par de pasos- Sí descubres a Sirius Black engañándote, puedes descubrir a cualquier otro.

Las lágrimas la traicionaron, como siempre. No quería llorar, no delante de él ni demostrarle lo estúpidamente vulnerable que era.

Le ofreció un pañuelo de la misma forma en que lo había hecho hace ya más de seis años.

Pero en ese entonces ambos tenían 11 años y ella estaba llorando por otras razones: era la muggle tonta que se había tropezado en su camino hacia el sombrero seleccionador. Ya había pasado más de una semana en el colegio, no tenía ni un solo amigo y unos alumnos mayores de Slytherin fueron especialmente crueles con sus críticas.

Lloraba acurrucada detrás de una estatua cuando un niño de hermosos ojos grises se acercó a ella y le ofreció un pañuelo bordado con las iniciales "S B" y un escudo con las palabras "Toujours pur". Es gesto fue lo único que necesito para dejar de llorar.

Pero en ese momento, el gesto sólo intensificó su llanto porque ahora sabía todo lo que había perdido.

Sirius la abrazó y permitió que llorara sobre su pecho, poco le importo que las lagrimas arruinaran su chamarra de cuero.

-Yo nunca te engañé- le susurró al oído. Emily era la única mujer a la que… era la única.

Sirius nunca tuvo ternura en sus ojos y la poca inocencia que poseían se perdió poco después de ese encuentro junto a la estatua. Todo eso fue sustituido por el misterio y la seducción que la terminaron por enamorar.

Ella se volvió su confidente, a la que siempre acudía cuando necesitaba hablar, también fue la que más veces regreso a su lado aún cuando el final era doloroso pero tanto lo amaba que el dolor nunca le importó.

Ella siempre fue bastante promedio. Tenía el cabello castaño, sus ojos también lo eran, la piel muy pálida y los labios muy rojos. Siempre se preguntó qué es lo que Sirius Black le había visto.

Lucharon la misma guerra pero con el paso del tiempo sus caminos se separaron. Tal vez ella fue la única que creyó en su inocencia pero siempre se lamentó el no hacer nada por ayudarlo ni siquiera tuvo el valor de visitarlo ni de escribirle. Lo abandonó de la misma forma en que lo habían hecho todos.

Se casó, quiso mucho a su esposo, quien le dio dos maravillosos hijos pero nunca lo amó de la forma en que amó a Sirius y supo que nunca amaría a nadie de la misma forma porque su corazón siempre le perteneció a él.

Lo vio una última vez antes de su muerte y el corazón se le volvió a partir en dos; Sirius siempre conseguía ponerle su mundo al revés y con su muerte se llevó su destrozado corazón.


End file.
